


Baby Matchmaker

by yeoyeo_ao3



Series: SVT Kid!Universe [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, dad!jeonghan, first fic here on ao3, jihoon and jeonghan are siblings, jihoon loves suga, kid matchmaker, kid!seungkwan, seungkwan is five, seungkwan is sassy, seungkwan loves his family, seungkwan wants a daddy, sweet romance, will mention other kpop idols, yoon jeonghan loves his kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoyeo_ao3/pseuds/yeoyeo_ao3
Summary: 5-year-old Seungkwan decides his Papa needs a husband.aka.Seungkwan wants a Dad. Jeonghan [probably] needs a lover. They both go though the process of finding love in the most unexpected places and people.





	1. What's a Date?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been with me for a while so I decided to just get on with it. Love me some kid!Seungkwan fics but can't find many online so decided to write one myself. Hope you enjoy it!

The matters of dating and love was not something Jeonghan wanted to focus on. With a successful career as an accountant mixed with being the father of a boisterous little boy, Jeonghan knew all too well that he had no time to set aside to meet potential lovers. Of course, it would be nice for him to socialize outside his usual circle and maybe find a partner to help him raise Seungkwan. But, for now, it’ll just have to wait.

Except, his son doesn’t share the same sentiments.

In the past three years following his adoption, Seungkwan got used to his usual line up of baby sitters. There was his Papa, Jeonghan, who was the reason he got to experience many wonderful things, like going to school, eating peanut butter sandwiches, and having toys he calls his own. There was his grandmother who loved him so much and showed it through endless gifts and more food. Then, last but certainly not the least, there was Uncle Jihoon who had a mouth of a sailor and a mind that bore no filter where he learned some words no 5-year-old should hear or say. They were all fine and dandy but there was something else he wanted: a family with two parents. 

It bugged him, to be honest, not having two parents. It made him feel out of place, like the odd sock without a pair in his underwear drawer. His classmates were all raised in households that bore two adults, a norm in his community that rarely housed a single-parent household. He watched them have picnics together or play tag every day from his favorite bench at the community park. He heard plenty of stories from his friends or classmates who lived with big loud families, the types who would disturb quiet lunches and private functions.

It made him wonder about what it would be like if had someone to call his father other than the one he currently had. Have a family of three, instead of two. Wake up to two pairs of eyes every morning instead of one. Get good night kisses from two adults instead of a bunch of kisses from one father. Get double the amount of presents he would usually get during his birthday or holidays like Christmas. 

The curious child also wondered what his family would be like with the addition of another man in their life. Maybe they’d be loud and boisterous like Jungkook’s with his Dads being loud and sweet. Or, gentle and loving like Yeri’s since her Moms were such sweethearts. It could even be a bit of both much like Vernon’s with his Mama and Papa being total opposites of each other.

The more he thought about it, the bigger the yearning got. The more he dreamt of it at night as he slept with his Papa in his room where for some reason, even with his Papa’s warmth, he felt cold. No matter how much of the blanket he pulled, he felt like there was this odd chill in the air that he could never shake.

The solution to his dilemma was nowhere to be found until that particular Saturday. Jihoon had gone on a date, his first after his last break up which was so traumatizing Jeonghan made sure it was never mentioned again. Having nothing else to do, the father and son duo decided to just stay in Jihoon’s apartment where they enjoyed a whole day of just lazing around watching whatever movie they liked from Netflix. 

It was late into the evening, way past Seungkwan’s bed time. Jeonghan had tried to coax him to bed but the 5-year-old was not having it. He wanted to be there when Uncle Jihoon arrives and be the one to open the door. He was tired but too stubborn to admit it. As they waited for Jihoon to get home, Seungkwan was nestled in the arms of his Papa, fighting off sleep as they watched ‘Beauty and the Beast’ for the sixth time that day. 

“You sure you don’t want to sleep yet, son?” Asked Jeonghan, who was very entertained by his son’s determination to fight off sleep.

Seungkwan shook his head violently to, one, prove a point, and, two, shake off the drowsiness that almost overtook him. “No, Papa. Not until Uncle Jihoon gets home. I want to welcome him home with a big hug and have him give me a night-night kiss.” The little boy cheered in determination while his Papa cooed at him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. 

He pushed him off, declaring that he was a big boy now and should not be treated like a baby. Jeonghan just chuckled while his heart broke a little upon realizing his little boy was indeed no longer the sassy 2-year-old he adopted three years prior.

A knock on the door prompted Jeonghan to stand up and walk to the entrance, Seungkwan not far behind. Before the lean man could even reach the door knob, the stubborn little boy pushed his father aside and declared it was his job to welcome home his Uncle. The proud father just let him be.

“Uncle Jihoon welc- Wait you’re not my Uncle Jihoon!” The little child stood still, confused, all his excitement moments prior was gone. 

He stared at the black-haired man, who was taller than his uncle and an inch shorter than his father. He wore a casual button down with a pair of tight jeans. His face was free of facial hair and his mouth was shaped into a bright grin. 

The stranger bent down at Seungkwan’s height and held out his hand. “Hi I’m Yoongi! You must be the amazing Seungkwan your uncle talked about all night.” He grabbed the child’s hand and gave it a firm shake, the gesture prompting a slap in the face from Seungkwan.

The three adults surrounding the child were shocked, Yoongi especially. The little boy’s curious stare turned into a fiery glare aimed at the man in front of him.

“Strangers aren’t supposed to touch me. That is a no-no!” He wiggled a little finger in front of Yoongi’s face while shaking his head from side to side. Jihoon and Jeonghan laughed while Yoongi just looked at the child, stunned yet entertained. This was not the sort of introduction he expected from the cute 5-year-old his date had gushed about.

It took a little piggy-back ride and a short lecture on strangers from Seungkwan, before Yoongi got on the child’s good graces. The two enjoyed a movie together while Jihoon and Jeonghan talked about Jihoon’s date with Yoongi in the kitchen. The two were so immersed over Jihoon and Yoongi’s unexpected kiss to notice a small figure entering the room. 

“So, does that kiss signal a few more dates in the future?” Jeonghan cooed while gently nudging his little brother.

Jihoon smiled a little, a tint of red spreading on his cheeks, “Maybe, maybe even more. You never know maybe by our next date, he’s all mine.”

“AHHH! I’m so excited for you!” The two grown men began squealing like little girls, not noticing the little boy who had maneuvered his way into the conversation.

“Uncle Jihoon, Papa, what’s a date?”

The two men looked down to see Seungkwan, his eyes buzzing with curiosity. The two felt a slight panic, not knowing how to explain the complex world of dating to an innocent child. 

Jeonghan decided to take the lead and explain it as best as he could. “Um, sweetie, it’s…something two adults do together to see if they really like each other. They go out to dinner and stuff to get to know each other better.”

“Is it like a play date? Like the one I always have with Vernon?” 

“Yes,” Jihoon agreed, “But play dates are more for being friends. A date is to see if you really love each other.”

A little light bulb lit up in Seungkwan’s mind. “Love each other enough to get married?”

“Um, maybe but it does not always – “

“Papa, you should go on date too! Maybe that way you can find me another Daddy!”

Jeonghan just stared at his son, not knowing what to say. Jihoon tried his hardest to stifle his laugh. Seungkwan just beamed, happy to find a solution to his dilemma and a way to turn his dream family into a reality.


	2. Then, could you take him on a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan has found his father's first potential date in the form of the new skinny volunteer at his former orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for the kudos and comments on the last chapter! I'm happy a lot of you enjoyed it as much as I do and hope you continue reading!
> 
> Anyway, we have two new adorable characters introduced in this chapter along with Jeonghan's first date maybe?

Sundays in the Yoon household meant a full-day at the local orphanage where Seungkwan once lived. Every week, the father and son duo would visit the shelter bearing gifts, food, and warm hugs. It was something Jeonghan had decided to do as a way to thank the caretakers for blessing him with a son so sweet and lovable. For little Seungkwan, it was a very special day as it gave him the chance to bond with his Papa and visit his best friend, Dino.

Dino was a constant figure in Seungkwan’s young life. They were abandoned as newborns in front of the orphanage’s gate on the same day and have grown up in the foster care system together ever since. They developed a bond that was comparable to that of real brothers, to the point that people often mistook them as actual siblings. Despite being sent to and from many foster homes, they somehow always find their way back to each other.

One Sunday morning, Dino waited by the door, his ears straining to hear the familiar squeal and laugh of his best friend. His eyes were sparkling with excitement as he pictures all the hours he would spend with his two most favorite people in the whole world. Being one of the last two kids at the orphanage, he felt quite lonely and missed the company of kids his age. So, days like this was something he always looked forward to as it gave him a chance to play with Seungkwan again like old times while also getting more new clothes as he continues to outgrow his current ones.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Went a familiar car horn followed by a loud squeal. 

“They’re here, Ms. Sungmi!” Dino screamed before opening the door. He ran right out, and landed into the open arms of his best friend and soul brother. 

The two 5-year-olds shared a hug while Jeonghan unloaded his car with the help of Sungmi, one of the main caretakers of the orphanage. They brought the side dishes Jeonghan’s mom had prepared to the kitchen and placed a box of clothes and toys a few of his coworkers had donated in the living room. 

“Do you think these would be enough for the two of them?” Jeonghan asked as he organized the Tupperware in the fridge.

Sungmi nodded. “I think so. Dino doesn’t eat much and Soonyoung rarely asks for seconds nowadays. He has since stuck to just one plate of food for each meal instead of two like last month.”

“Speaking of Soonyoung, how is he doing?”

Soonyoung was the new one-year-old orphan the orphanage had taken in after his original orphanage closed down. He was brought to Sungmi after his peers had either been adopted or transferred to other shelters all over Korea. The child was undernourished and frail when he first arrived, having been deprived of proper meals because of the financial problems his former orphanage faced. Nonetheless, he remained very cheerful, with a bright smile adorning his now chubby face.

As the two adults discussed important matters such as work and new foster parents, the new baby decided to make his entrance. He waddled into the kitchen, with a rumbling tummy. He tugged on Jeonghan’s pants and raised his hands together, pleading for a snack. The blonde male cooed at the child’s gesture and offered him a strawberry he had just cleaned and cut. The boy shoved the fruit in his mouth then asked for another.

Jeonghan sighed before crouching down to the toddler’s eye level. “You have to finish that one first, Soonyoung. I won’t give you another one unless it’s all gone.” 

The child pouted his lips together, hoping the gesture would weaken the adult’s resolve but he stood firm with his statement. He tried to beg him one more time but it was a losing battle. The one-year-old then accepted his defeat and chewed the strawberry before being awarded with another one. He grabbed it with both of his hands and ate it with much gusto. 

If there was one thing Soonyoung loved most in this world, it was strawberries. The small, red fruit was something that made his mouth water and just the taste of it brought a smile to his face. Ever since Jeonghan learned about this, he made sure to have a container of strawberries along with the usual stash of rice and side dishes he brings in every Sunday.

The toddler, now seated in his high chair, munched on the strawberries in a small yellow bowl he was given while Sungmi and Eva, the other main caretaker, prepared snacks for the older boys. Jeonghan had gone to the playroom to play with his son and his best buddy who were absorbed in a very intense game of tag. It was a one-on-one battle in a small square room that Seungkwan was losing somehow. The kids’ game had many rules that were complicated and random so Jeonghan decided to just sit back and watch them play instead of running around with two screaming children “lecturing” him for breaking yet another rule.

“Dino, stop cheating! You’re making the game less fun!” Seungkwan shouted while stomping his feet.

Dino gasped in shock. “Nuh uh! You’re the one who’s cheating!”

An exasperated sigh escaped Seungkwan’s lips followed by a loud “Papa!”. Jeonghan, who was having a great nap (or as great of a nap he could manage while being sprawled over old cushions and stuffed animals), woke up a little frazzled and annoyed. As much as he loved these two kids, having them together in one room was exhausting especially since Seungkwan was loud and Dino was hyper. He pushed the two children away from each other before they could begin a physical fight with one another. (It usually involved them just slapping each other’s arms and hands, but in their young minds it was a very intense brawl) 

The tired adult tried to coax them to apologize but both children were too immersed in their anger to back down. The screaming began again even as Jeonghan tried to bribe them with new toys. For two kids who loved each other to death, they sure fight like they don’t. 

Seconds before Jeonghan was more than ready to just let them punch each other, a hero in the form of a skinny tall male with steel framed glasses came to his rescue. He pulled Dino away and gave him a tight hug while Seungkwan ran to his Papa. Dino looked absolutely happy in the man’s arms, even if he was being lectured about his actions. Jeonghan watched him in awe. Despite having been Seungkwan’s father for three years now, his patience was still so little it led to many angry outbursts and tears he was not proud of. He was surprised at how quickly the stranger was able to calm down both kids who were now acting as if they weren’t mere seconds away from punching each other.

The stranger turned to Jeonghan with an apologetic look on his face. “I’m sorry for how Dino acted. He can be quite a handful when he’s very mad.”

“Oh, no worries! I’ve dealt with his tantrums before, this doesn’t even compare to those.” Jeonghan replied while he shuffled forward towards the man.

“Are you a frequent volunteer here too?”

“Yes, I am. I’m also the Dad of the child over there with Dino. I adopted him from this very orphanage and decided to help out as much as I can as a way to give back. I’m Jeonghan, by the way.”

“Oh, so you’re The Jeonghan Eva would gush about all the time. I’m Wonwoo, I just began volunteering here about two weeks ago.”

The two shared a firm handshake before settling down together to talk more. Wonwoo revealed how he planned to drop by twice a week, but because of his complicated work schedule, he had to settle with just squeezing in quick visits here and there. The two bonded over Dino’s quirky personality and habits as well some little jokes in between.

While the pair shared a hearty laugh, Seungkwan looked at his father, his senses on high alert. A lightbulb lit up in his head. Maybe, just maybe, this man right here could be his potential Daddy.

****  
Lunch was pretty uneventful save for the spaghetti sauce Soonyoung managed to spill all over himself. The child loved food and showed it by eating with the worst table manners. He preferred his hands over the small utensils he was given and proceeded to eat the pasta noodles with his bare fingers then bringing his bowl up to his mouth to lick the remaining sauce. However, it slipped off his hands and onto the white shirt he had worn. He laughed while Sungmi rushed to wipe it off then took him away for a quick change.

The two older kids were busy immersed in a conversation about dinosaurs and spaceships. Dino was convinced he would be the first child to fly to space with Seungkwan and Soonyoung as his partners. He explained, in great detail, his plans for success which involved Jeonghan writing to NASA and Wonwoo training him in the backyard. Wonwoo and Jeonghan nodded along, not wanting to reveal the bitter truth about his dream. 

When the two kids were fed and satisfied, Wonwoo volunteered to put them down for a nap. Jeonghan offered to help, since Seungkwan had a habit of talking his way out of nap time, but the kind man rejected his offer. He dragged the two kids upstairs to the bedroom, leaving Soonyoung in Jeonghan’s care since the toddler refused to leave his side.

“Hey, Wonwoo, you’re single right?” Asked Seungkwan, leaving Wonwoo dumbfounded. He has heard many weird questions come from many kids but this one was the most mature and unexpected yet.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Wonwoo replied while he tucked Dino in.

The five-year-old’s face brightened as if he had just been struck with a brilliant idea. “And you like my Papa right?”

“Um, yes, I do. I think your Papa is a nice person.”

“Then, could you take him out on a date?”

Wonwoo stared at the child, shocked and surprised all at once. Kids he has met before have requested for many weird things like unicorns that poop out rainbow colored marshmallows and pots of golden chocolate coins from magical elves, but never in his life so far had he ever had a child ask him to take someone on a date. He was at a lost for words. Seungkwan stared right back at him, waiting for an answer. He knows Wonwoo liked his Papa and he was single, two things his Uncle Jihoon mentioned were very important when looking for a date. His Papa seemed to like him very much too as he saw them laugh over something this morning and they seemed to enjoy each other’s company. He doesn’t see any reason why he would not be a perfect date for his Papa.

The tall male didn’t give an immediate answer, much to the child’s dismay. He quickly tucked Seungkwan into the bed before rushing out the room. 

To say Jeonghan was surprised about his child’s weird questions would be an understatement. He was embarrassed yet amused over how his child just straight up tried to hook him up with a stranger. He should have seen this coming since the five-year-old had been begging him to go on a date ever since the night they met Yoongi. The child pictured dating as a way for him to get another Dad, something Jeonghan tried to explain was a hard task to do. Seungkwan did not get why though as from what he understood, all it took for a couple to work was for them to love each other very much. It was cute and all, but Jeonghan did not want his child believing in such fantasies, despite him being too young to even understand what dating actually is.

Wonwoo just laughed it off. He reassured Jeonghan that it was all just some innocent question that Seungkwan would probably forget about when he wakes up. However, this was Seungkwan they were talking about and Seungkwan never forgets, especially things that could help him get whatever he wanted.

The five-year-old woke up asking Wonwoo the same question which made him realize that Jeonghan was right about Seungkwan never forgetting. The question hovered over them for the next few hours, having been brought up by Seungkwan every few minutes. He was like a ticking time bomb that would randomly explode at certain time intervals. Jeonghan tried to stop his son from asking Wonwoo any further, but the child was determined, a trait Jeonghan wishes he didn’t possess sometimes.

The determined boy followed the male volunteer everywhere. From the kitchen to the playroom, wherever Wonwoo went Seungkwan was sure to follow. The pair was being followed by Soonyoung too, who had taken a liking to Seungkwan. He was entranced by the child, copying every word and gesture he would say or do and giggle at whatever non-sense that spouted out of his mouth. Dino would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of the attention Soonyoung was giving Seungkwan.

Sungmi and Eva found the situation hilarious, laughing like hyenas as they watched Seungkwan (and, of course, Soonyoung) follow Wonwoo to the bathroom. The child could be heard praising his father through the closed door. For a five-year-old, he sure did know how to be a proper wingman. Jeonghan would have been proud if he had actually liked Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo was kind, nice, and great with kids. However, he wasn’t the blonde’s ideal type. He was good looking, but was far too skinny and frail. He would make a great friend though, one he wishes to keep for the next few years. Someday, this situation was something they would laugh about at a café over coffee and pastries, but for now he just tries to hid the embarrassment that comes from having a very determined son try to convince a new acquaintance to take him out to dinner.

“I’ll even allow you to give Papa the red stuff he likes, although Uncle Jihoon did say it makes him go crazy if he has too many so be careful.” Seungkwan said as he munched on a banana whilst still sitting beside Wonwoo, with Soonyoung not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any question, violent reaction, or quick message you may want to send, just hit me up on Twitter, @yeoyeo_twt or you can also do it through CuriousCat at @yeoyeo_twt!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a comment. It helps me write and inspires me alot! Haha. lol.


	3. Kids are unfiltered, honest monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't go as planned. It's not my best chapter and, no matter how many times I edited it, I just couldn't get it right. Hope you still enjoyed it and will keep reading this AU till the end!

There was nothing more nerve wracking than your first day at a new job. There was nothing even more nerve wracking than having to be a new kindergarten teacher with no prior teaching experience as your new job.

 

As bad as his last gig was (being a rabbit mascot for some random food place), it was a lot better than having to deal with snot-filled kids who thought of him as a punching bag. He suddenly missed the suffocating costume as it brought him some solitude and peace, something this colorful classroom could not provide.

 

It had been quite a long morning. In the first three hours of his first day, Seokmin had mopped up spilled juice and vomit, relieved multiple arguments, and stopped a child who tried to escape the classroom through the window.

 

Being surrounded by a bunch of kids high on energy and fruit snacks was not where he pictured his life going. Having taken up filmmaking as a major in college, he had pictured himself directing actors and writing films, not explaining to five-year-old’s why Seungkwan’s favorite word, “fuck”, is bad and should not be said by anyone at all.

 

He also had to lecture Seungkwan on why children like him should not use such vulgar words which confused the child and thus, began an argument Seokmin never intended to be a part of.

 

“But, Uncle Jihoon uses it all the time when he’s mad,” The child explained, “and I was very mad. I think I had a good reason to use it so I don’t see why I shouldn’t use it.”

 

Seokmin sighed. “Seungkwan, like I said before, that is a very bad word. It should not be said in this classroom or anywhere at all.”

 

“Then why did Teacher Eunwoo use it when Jungkook puked, hm?” Seungkwan hummed with his hands on his hips, “Why can he use it but not me?!”

 

Seokmin silently cursed his teacher assistant for letting that word slide out of his mouth. Eunwoo was startled by the sick child after he vomited all over his shoes, an expensive pair of sneakers no doubt. He tried his best not to scream at the child’s face, his efforts turning his face as red as a tomato. Seokmin would have laughed so hard at the scene if didn’t need to run off and get the cleaning supplies.

 

The five-year-old looked at Seokmin with an annoyed pout on his face. He was wasting the time he could have spent making crafts with Teacher Eunwoo by arguing with Teacher Seokmin. He bounced on his feet, while wondering if he’ll be able to make it to the activity just before it ends.

 

Seokmin, who had by this point had given up all his efforts to lecture the child, let him go. “Okay, Seungkwan, you can go join your classmates in the Art Corner.” The child cheered. “But, promise me you won’t ever say that word again or else I’ll put you in time out, okay?”

 

“Okay, Teacher Seokmin.” Seungkwan exclaimed before running off to his other classmates who were making rainbow clouds using cotton balls and craft paper.

 

Seokmin rubbed his face out of frustration. The kids were a nightmare in small, cute packages. They looked like absolute angels, at first, which made him wonder why the teachers hated handling this class, Class 5. They did not seem like such bad kids, he thought to himself that morning, but boy, was he wrong.

 

Take for example, Seungri who had a habit of jumping and dancing on the tables and “rapping” which consisted of just random words said too fast or incoherent mumbling. Or, Jungkook who, although rather shy and quiet, had a habit of breaking things or snatching toys away referring to it as “borrowing”. After “borrowing” said toys, he would refuse to return them to their actual owner and would have a fit if he was forced to give it back.

 

While those demons existed, so did a few angels who gave him something to smile about despite the pounding headache he had all throughout the day. There was Yeri who loved sharing her love through hugs and kisses. The Lee Twins, Suhyun and Chanhyuk, played well by themselves and often avoided conflict with their other classmates. Vernon was very smart. Having learned how to read way before his peers, he is often seen reading an English book by himself or playing with his favorite toy robot, unless summoned by his best friend, Seungkwan, to draw at their table or run around the playground.

 

 

Leading the pack of mini nightmares was none other than Yoon Seungkwan.

 

 While he had a heart of gold, having guided Jungkook to the clinic after being sick and calmed Yeri down after she cried over spilling her juice, he was also very loud and sassy. He wondered how a child so young and small have such a colorful vocabulary and an urge to argue or comment on everything. While his best friend, Vernon, was reserved and quiet, Seungkwan had a voice that sounded like loud car horns blaring all the time. He was the monster child he both hated and loved.

 

Seokmin was unsure if he could ever live through this nightmare, but six months has passed since his horrific first day and he was indeed still alive, although drained emotionally and physically.

 

The teachers often asked him if we would consider switching classes or wanting a different set of kids as they watch him lead the jungle that was Class 5. While Class 4 were indeed sweethearts and Class 1 listened to their teacher so attentively he could cry, his rambunctious demons in Class 5 were still his absolute favorites. As annoying as Seungri’s constant incomprehensible rapping was or how Seungkwan’s debates often had him speechless and red from frustration (the child does not back down without a fight), he cherishes the hugs, kisses, and, occasionally, kicks he gets from the kids. They may be naughty but the amount of love they were able to give to him made the days he spent with them seem so fulfilling.

 

The kids in turn loved him just as much, particularly Seungkwan. Although he was one of the frequent visitors of the Time Out corner or the reason for Seokmin’s multiple silent breakdowns, Teacher Seokmin was indeed the first, and so far, only, teacher who stole his heart.

 

While the other teachers would have given up within the first two weeks or so, Teacher Seokmin would actually debate with him when “provoked” (although their arguments were rather childlike and involved issues such as why juice boxes were only given out once a day) then play with him afterwards, as if they did not just waste thirty minutes arguing back and forth about better sandwiches. The slight slaps he would give Teacher Seokmin (out of slight anger and pure entertainment) has long since decreased in number (but never really disappearing).

 

The new teacher was also loved by the parents, especially Jeonghan. Prior to Teacher Seokmin’s arrival, Jeonghan had trouble dragging Seungkwan to school who spent most of their mornings in tears begging his Papa to just tuck him back into his bed. Although he did love learning and playing with his classmates, the school was just not a place the child enjoyed going to. Jeonghan never understood why, the child just declared it a personal hell from the very first time he ever set his feet in it.

 

After Seokmin took up the teaching gig, it all changed. Seungkwan went from having tantrums in the morning after being dragged out of bed to waking Jeonghan himself to drive him to school, his clothes already on and his bag haphazardly packed. It was like a heavy weight was taken off his shoulders and Jeonghan knew he just had to thank the kind teacher for that.

 

\---

 

The annual Christmas party held by the school gave Jeonghan the perfect opportunity to thank the angel who made his life so much easier. As a simple thank you present, he bought the man a nice bottle of fine red wine (a special treat for dealing with his son) and a button-down shirt Seungkwan had personally picked out himself. He carried the presents along with him as he held onto a very excited Seungkwan and pushed around an equally excited Soonyoung in his stroller.

 

Eva had insisted that Jeonghan bring Soonyoung along since the child had yet to experience a proper Christmas celebration. Although Eva and Sungmi were going to hold a small party of their own to celebrate the holiday with Dino and Soonyoung, they thought it would be nice for the one-year-old to enjoy it with his two-favorite people in the world, aside from Wonwoo, Dino, and the caretakers themselves. It was also due to the fact that Dino had been taken on a special date by his potential adoptive parents, leaving Soonyoung all by himself.

 

The Kindergarten was transformed into a Winter Wonderland. Fake snowflakes and fairy lights adorned the large area that used to house the playground. A large Christmas Tree decorated with gold and silver ornaments as well as the handmade decorations made by the students, took center stage. A long table, decorated with a white table cloth and some more fairy lights, held a large array of sweets and desserts that made Seungkwan’s mouth water. All the parents and kids onsite were dressed in their best dresses and suits. The whole affair was magical and had Soonyoung in awe.

 

A few stares and whispers from the other parents had Jeonghan’s hands shaking with anxiety but he did not want such a wonderful party be ruined by their harsh opinions. Thankfully, a few of his friends were there to distract him from the harsh judgement he was getting.

 

Namjoon and Seokjin went to welcome the trio after their kids ran off to check out the desserts table. Namjoon took hold of Soonyoung’s stroller, while Seokjin scooped up little Soonyoung into his arms and lovingly cooed at the toddler. The toddler giggled causing Seokjin’s heart to do somersaults in his chest.

 

“Oh, babe, I suddenly miss having a baby in our house. Maybe, we should adopt this little guy.” Seokjin said while bouncing the baby up and down.

 

Namjoon chuckled at his charmed husband. “Babe, we said we’d stop at five kids. We can’t have anymore.”

 

“But, Namjoon, look at his chubby face! Isn’t he just so adorable? I think the boys would love him.” Seokjin positioned the child in his arms so that his partner could take a good look at the cute baby’s face. Namjoon agreed that he was adorable, but he knew they couldn’t adopt another child into their house. They were already struggling with raising five kids, they would probably collapse if they had a sixth one added into their lives.

 

Still, it was something that Seokjin seemed to want, something he knew for sure as he watched Seokjin introduce the child to their own children. Jeonghan chuckled by Namjoon’s side as he watched Soonyoung be dragged around by five older children he did not know, with Seungkwan running after them so he can keep track of his “little brother” and Seokjin not far behind, his face lit up with love.

 

Seokmin approached the two after a long conversation with Irene and Seulgi, Yeri’s parents. He shook both of their hands as he formally introduced himself. Jeonghan beamed at him, excited to finally meet his hero. The man handed him his presents while he thanked him profusely for making Seungkwan enjoy school while Seokmin grinned, happy to know he had made a huge impact on his students. The trio engaged in a light and casual conversation before Seokjin joined them with Soonyoung, who was happily eating a strawberry, in his arms.

 

Seokmin was enamored. The young man may have just spent a few hours with him but he knew deep down that he had fallen in love. Fallen hard. He tried to push it away as mere admiration for his bravery and strength as a single parent. However, the more time they spent together during the party, the more in love he felt. The long-haired male had a very charismatic charm that swept him off his feet, and if it weren’t for their formal connection with one another would have asked him out right then and there.

 

During the dinner, Soonyoung, who was seated between Jeonghan and Seungkwan, ate up the food he was fed with much gusto. Everything seemed so delicious to him, especially the chocolate covered strawberries Seungkwan snuck into his mouth. The boy chewed it graciously, enjoying the sweet, fruity flavor mixed with the richness of the chocolate.

 

Seungkwan felt a tug to his arm. He turned to his right and saw Soonyoung, his hands up together begging the older boy for more of the sweet treat. Seungkwan happily obliged to his request and gave him another piece. The little boy bit into it, a grin making its way on his face, the flavors bursting in his mouth. Seungkwan gave him a little kiss on the head, as the toddler ate his treat with glee.

 

Jeonghan’s heart melted as he watched Seungkwan wipe off the excess chocolate on Soonyoung’s face. The child had since grown attached to the toddler after months of bonding with him during the many Sundays they spent in the orphanage. He considered him like his own little brother by this point, something he had brought up during dinner one too many times.

 

\---

 

February 14 is traditionally the day of love. A day filled with roses, chocolates, and new babies to be born later in the year. However, in Seokmin’s case, it was a day filled with tears. Ironically, February 14 marked the end of his temporary contract as a kindergarten teacher. Initially, his plan was to just take up the position and fill in for his sister, who had to take her maternity leave before returning again once she had recovered.

 

However, after a full eight months of singing, dancing, and crying, he grew to like the job, to the point that he began second-guessing his initial plan. But, he dreams of creating beautiful films and memorable lines meant so much more to him and that he needed to fulfill it once and for all. (His departure may or may not also involve a certain 28-year-old male with beautiful long hair he wanted to take on a date.)

 

The news hit the kids hard as he had been their most favorite teacher. As nice and patient Teacher Sara was, she was no match for her brother whose bright personality and beautiful voice had them beaming with joy and laughter. While Teacher Eunwoo was fun to play with, he could never replicate the tall man’s warm hugs, something the kids grew to love.

 

No one could ever replicate the sort of bond they formed, something Seokmin would definitely miss.

 

Following his departure, Seokmin decided to pursue Jeonghan. The man never left his mind since the first time he saw him, something that never happened before. He remembered all those times he spent falling in love with someone or developing a crush, only for it to disappear later on. With Jeonghan, his heart and mind never forgot him thus leading him to seek the help of a boy he never thought he’d go to for matters like this.

 

Seungkwan sat on a bench at the park, his favorite juice box on his right hand and one of Seokmin’s famous chocolate chip cookies on the other. After a hectic day going from slide to slide and playing tag for hours, Seokmin and Seungkwan decided to settle on a bench for some snacks. Seokmin snacked on some rice stuffed tofu shells while he gave Seungkwan a pack of cookies he made the night before, knowing just how much he loved them. The kid was limited to two cookies only (as per Jeonghan’s instructions), but he didn’t mind as long as his tongue met the deliciousness of the said cookie again.

 

The six-year-old felt a little bit of pride as he was the only one who got a taste of Class 5’s favorite treat again, something Seokmin now regretted ever giving them as they now refused any other type of cookie available.

 

As Seungkwan enjoyed the cookies, Seokmin felt awful having to ask a child to be his wingman. Normal men would ask their dream girls out themselves or at least have friends help them out, not exploit an innocent child to help him nail a date using chocolate chip cookies as bait. He explained, using words and phrases the kid would understand, his desire to date Jeonghan and asked if he would be alright with it. Seungkwan nodded, but he still had a few questions up his sleeve he needed to let out.

 

“Teacher Seokmin, do you like Papa, like really like him?” Seungkwan asked whilst sipping his juice box. For a six-year-old, he was very good at making people feel nervous with his little glare while also looking very adorable.

 

“I do. I really do.” Seokmin replied.

 

“And, you won’t hurt him like Yoongi did to Uncle Jihoon?” Seungkwan still remembered the day his Uncle Jihoon collapsed in tears in front of him. He was always such a tough and stern man, so seeing him sobbing like a baby after his breakup surprised Seungkwan very much.

 

“Yes, I won’t Seungkwan. I promise I won’t.”

 

“Then, okay, I’ll help you then.”

 

Seokmin kept his promise. He never broke Jeonghan’s heart or made him cry. Instead, it was Jeonghan who ended up making him sob like a lost child in the mall.

 

The first date went well. Seokmin was dressed to the nines with the button down he received from Jeonghan worn underneath a blue sweater tucked into his best pants. His hair was styled up, neat and tidy, not a single stray hair in sight. He picked out Jeonghan’s favorite café as the venue for their first romantic meetup (or as romantic as it could be with a child around since Seungkwan insisted he come too), hiding the fact that he got this very important tidbit from Jeonghan’s son himself.

 

It was going so well, until he remembered the many stupid things he did or mistakenly taught during his time at the school, just how powerful kids’ memories are and how honest and unfiltered they can be.

 

_“One time, he helped us finger paint all over Teacher Eunwoo when he was asleep. He said it was because Teacher Eunwoo was being very mean and mean people deserved it.”_

_“He gave us so many cookies and candy one time that Seungri ended up dancing all over the place and nearly falling of a chair, Jungkook was running down the halls, and Changkyun went missing, but we found him during recess sleeping on one of the slides.”_

_“Teacher Seokmin also smelled a little funny once. He smelled like you Papa, after you had too many of the red stuff.”_

_“Oh, Papa! I just remembered how he once stole some candy from Class 1 during Halloween and how he told us that stealing was…”_

Many more secrets would have been spilled if Seokmin had not stuffed the little boy’s mouth with a cookie before he could finish his last sentence.

 

\---

 

Despite that disaster, Jeonghan agreed to a second date. This time Seokmin chose a casual diner with food that could beat every Michelin star restaurant in the world. They settled in one of the many retro booths they had put up and opted to share a large milkshake like every cliché movie couple. Seokmin thought it was all going so well. They were laughing, they were dancing, they had a great time. In his mind, he was calling him his boyfriend, like the stupidly in love man that he was.

 

In Jeonghan’s mind, however, he was a mere friend. As sweet and charming as the man was, he just could not reciprocate his feelings. They were not compatible, not at all, not ever.

 

He looked at Seokmin, who was still in shock following the rejection, straight in the eye, “I’m sorry but I think it’s best if we just stuck to being friends. You’re a great guy, someone out there will love you very much, but that guy isn’t me.”

 

“But, I thought we had something, sparks I mean, sparks!”

 

“I know, I know but I guess we’re just better as buddies, friends. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Seokmin was not okay. He was not okay, not at all. Not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any announcements I have regarding this AU will be posted on my Twitter (@/yeoyeo_twt) so be sure to follow me there. And you can also ask me questions on Curious Cat just look for (@/yeoyeo_twt)


	4. Maybe, just maybe, he was the one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled to find the strength to write this chapter because writer's block and laziness huhu. Anyway, I realized the timeline of this story is sort of inconsistent or unclear, at least to me it is, sorry!
> 
> This chapter takes place I would say a year or so after they met Seokmin. Sometime later this year, I'll probably edit this story again, or not depending on where I find myself going career wise. 
> 
> So, here's chapter four! I've started to stray away from my original plan for this story, so the summary is a bit misleading now hehe. Anyway, enjoy!

The month of July marked a very painful chapter in Seungkwan’s young life as this month marked his last few days in the same country as his best friend.

After months of play dates and back-and-forth meetings, Dino was finally getting the family he had dreamed of. His adoptive parents, Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao, sealed the deal by the end of January when they signed the last of the paperwork which legally sealed the child’s fate as their new son. Dino was beyond excited about this new chapter in his life, even if it meant moving away from the country called home forever.

Seungkwan, on the other hand, was bothered and annoyed. While he was very happy his best friend was getting parents too, he could not shake off the sadness in his heart. He had grown up seeing his best friend every weekend and made so many memories together with him. and knew each other so well. To say good bye to all that, pained his heart more than any lost toy or broken promises he experience.

The big birthday party Dino was getting did not help shake the sad mood either. While all the delicious dinosaur cupcakes and the big bouncy castle was wonderful, it was not enough to distract him. Even as Vernon and Soonyoung kept him company, the little frown on his face never left.

So, he ran. He could not take it anymore. His tears were threatening to spill at any moment and he didn’t want to risk his best friend see him be so weak. His little feet went up the stairs, taking two steps at a time, making a run for it towards the old bedroom he once shared with the boy who will be leaving for China.

He buried his face in Dino’s pillow and let out muffled sobs. So many emotions ran through his mind, with sadness being the most prominent. He could not imagine a time without his best friend. A world where his partner in crime was no longer just a drive away. The loneliness settled in his heart and there was no way out of it.

Outside, a determined two-year-old was making his way upstairs. Although tiny, he tried his best to climb up the tall steps in order to find the crying boy.

“Kwan, Kwan!” he screamed as he struggled to make it to the top. “Kwan! Kwan! Soon here!”

A mumbled “I’m here” could be heard from the bedroom Seungkwan had locked himself in. His face still buried in a pillow that was soaked with his tears. He sat up straight and used his sleeves to wipe away his tears, only to have a few more stream down his fluffy cheeks. Soonyoung let out a gasp upon seeing the older child. He ran inside and immediately hugged the boy’s legs as that was all he could reach. The toddler raised his hands up onto the crying child’s face in an attempt to wipe off the salty tears that was spilling out his eyes.

 “Kwan, no crying! Kwan no more sad!” He said as he tried to comfort his friend. “Kwan want hug?”

Seungkwan nodded before jumping off the bed. The toddler launched himself onto the other child and held on tight. “Kwan, no more sad please. I sad too.”

“I know, Soonyoung, I know. It’s a very sad day.” The crying child held onto the smaller boy, finding comfort in his warm yet very small arms.

The toddler nuzzled his face into the elder’s chest. “Why sad? Today is a happy day! Cake and candy and, and toys and..”

Seungkwan let out a chuckle. The two-year-old had not been exposed to so much luxury and sweets for a while after the Christmas Party he got to attend thanks to him and Jeonghan, so today was like a miraculous day for the toddler. Since the orphanage earned very little and donations haven’t been so consistent, the kids were stuck with very basic essentials and well-used toys for the past few months. Save for the occasional treats both Dino and Soonyoung got whenever Minghao and Jun, Dino’s new parents, would visit the children’s home. 

“It’s a sad day because Dino is leaving tomorrow. He won’t be here anymore.” Seungkwan felt a lump in his throat as he said those words. Tomorrow his best friend in the entire world was moving to a whole new country and although the boy had promised he would call as often as he could, it was not the same as having him close by.

Soonyoung’s heart broke at the revelation. He knew this day was coming as Dino had been bragging about it for over a month ever since his adoption was finalize. The two-year-old didn’t really pay any attention to it much, until Seungkwan himself told him as they held each other. Only then did the truth really sink in.

Tears welled up in the toddler’s eyes. “I don’t want Dino leave. I want Dino here. No China.” He held onto Seungkwan tighter and released a few sobs of his own. The two cried and cried until Jeonghan came rushing in, frantic and worried. He let out a sigh of relief upon finding the two in the bedroom but felt his heart ache a little upon seeing them in tears.

The car ride home from the birthday party was silent and sullen. Jeonghan kept his eyes on the road while occasionally sneaking glances at his son through the rearview mirror. The boy’s eyes were still swollen and red after having practically sobbed his eyes out when they had to leave. He screamed quite loudly in protest when he had to be pulled away from his best friend, who was also in tears. Minghao kindly let them share one final hug before Jeonghan forced Seungkwan into the car, much to his dismay.

The ride home was not too long, but to Seungkwan it felt like they had been on the road for hours. Time seemed to have slowed down and the world looked awfully grim. He hugged the stuffed dinosaur, a parting gift from Dino, very tightly as if the very action will prevent his friend from leaving the next day. Jeonghan felt solemn and guilty over watching his normally bright and active son, sulk in his car seat.

“Papa, did you feel this sad too when Uncle Joshua had to leave?” the boy asked out of the blue. Jeonghan could see the boy looking at him with curious eyes, probably hoping for an answer.

The male cleared his throat and tried his best to compose himself as the emotions he had pent up over the past three months threatened to return. “Yes, Seungkwan, I did.”

“Oh. Did it hurt, Papa, when you had to say goodbye to him too?”

“Yes, it did son. Very much.” Tears welled up in his eyes which he promptly wiped off so as to not look weak and fragile in front of his son. He made that mistake countless times, ever since that final farewell he said three months ago.

 

\---

 

Joshua was a breath of fresh air in Jeonghan’s life. He was the plot twist he did not see coming. In many ways, he was a miracle and a blessing. He gave him the love he needed and the father figure Seungkwan craved. But, life was a funny witch. Just when you thought everything was going well, life takes everything you ever loved away, leaving you with nothing but lingering pain and heartbreak.

He came into their lives one Saturday morning accompanied by his nephew, Vernon, for one of the kids’ many playdates. The child was practically bouncing with glee as he babbled on and on about a new toy he wanted to share with Seungkwan to Jeonghan and Joshua. Both men nodded along to his words, but they were two immersed in each other’s presence to actually focus on the details the child was explaining.

Joshua found the blonde male quite charming. His eyes twinkled with every laugh, his smile so big and bright it was blinding. Jeonghan was the embodiment of all the angels in heaven in Joshua’s eyes, minus the wings and the halo. His interactions with his son made Joshua fall harder in love with him. The love and adoration he gave his child, had him smiling like a fool and picturing a similar scene with him in it someday.

The two children were two immersed in their play date to notice the flirtatious glances and jokes the adults were sharing. Jeonghan knew he had fallen deeply when he listened to the man as he sang a lullaby to the little boys during their nap time. Singers had always been one of his ideal types. Pair that with Joshua’s undeniably good looks and good heart, and Jeonghan knew he felt something beyond infatuation with his new good friend.

Seungkwan saw it too, the love they both shared. He saw it in the way they would talk in hush voices and huddled close together when they thought the kids were far too busy to notice. He saw it in the way his father turned red whenever Joshua called for reasons he was not allowed to know. He most certainly saw it the night he was left with Jihoon and Yoongi (who were back together following a break up no one understood) so his Papa could go on a date. He didn’t even need to ask who the date was.

This was great, he thought to himself. This was the start of his journey to getting a Daddy. His dream family was within reach and if he exerted more effort and a bit of subtle charm, Joshua was going to be his Daddy soon.

So, the child did just that. He turned on his most charming self whenever Joshua visited. He would sing and dance and, most often, cuddle into the man whenever he was seated near him. He talked about his Papa, including all the good and bad things about him, to the man who was visiting them so frequently he practically lived in their home. Joshua, in turn, went along with the child’s antics, chuckling at how much of a wingman he was acting.

(The child eventually learned more about wingmen through his Uncle Jihoon and has since asked for advice on how to be the “perfect one” for his Papa.

“Don’t worry, Seungkwan,” he said, “You’re doing just fine.”) 

Much like Teacher Seokmin was, the man was very much interested in his Papa, except he went far beyond. Their dates were more frequent, their gestures far more intimate than what good friends would usually do. There was passion in their eyes and a fiery love that continued to bloom day by day.

Seungkwan thought he was getting a second father soon. Jeonghan thought he would be planning a wedding soon. The two thought they were finally going to go from a pair to a trio.

Until, one Sunday morning, while the father-and-son duo was at the orphanage, a sickly pale Joshua was rushed to the hospital by his cousin and his family.

When Jeonghan got the call, he wasted no time. He rushed to his car, asked Eva and Sungmi to watch over his son, then drove away his heart beating as fast as the car he was driving.

“It’s just a bad flu,” he muttered to himself, “Just a very bad flu.” He tried to calm himself and the panic rising in his chest. There was no mistaking the small worry in his heart that was making him think of many other bad outcomes, one being death. 

Hospitals were never a pleasant place, on that day it was hell. He rushed down the halls in search of Joshua’s worried family. Nurses and doctors walked past him their expressions grim and solemn, as if setting the mood for what’s to come. They knew the news, Jeonghan didn’t. Not yet.

He found them, Joshua’s family, seated by two large white doors that separated them from Joshua. They were sobbing. Joshua’s cousin was engulfed in his wife’s embrace, silently sobbing along with her. Little Vernon looked distraught, afraid, and shocked all at the same time. The child seemed to still be processing the news. He looked up to find Jeonghan who was hoping very hard that the inevitable had not happened. The child’s sudden outburst further confirmed the news. Jeonghan hugged him tight, as he slowly, very slowly, tried to accept the truth.

Joshua was gone. The man he had come to love over the past year, the man who made him smile like never before, the man who made his world even brighter than it ever did before, faded into the angel he was always meant to be.

Joshua was a walking miracle. He was born a sickly infant so sick doctors believed he would die the same night. Despite the odds, he survived through the ordeal. But, his second chance at life came with a price. The next few years of his life was spent in and out of hospitals, taking medicine for many things even he could not name. While he got to live past infancy, it never meant he was there to stay. It was only a matter of time before he had to go.

The funeral was far sadder than it should have been. While it involved a small number of Joshua’s family and close friends, Jeonghan felt very alone. A part of him regretted not taking Seungkwan along but it would have just saddened the child. He was already so distraught at the news, he did not want to add to the pain. 

Jeonghan knew his time with Joshua would be short. He expected their relationship would last about a few months, the year they got was a miracle. He knew about his condition and his ill health. He was there for all his check-ups and treatments. He could have left him behind, however, found someone else, but Jeonghan didn’t want anyone else. He chose Joshua. He chose to love him with all his heart, despite knowing that all they had then was going to fade.

It took months of crying in secret and confiding in his many journals to get over the grief. A long process to become the strong father he once was. A lot of strength to even smile and laugh again when all he wanted was to sleep and pretend he did not just lose the one man he thought he would be accompanying down the aisle.

Joshua was the father and husband he and Seungkwan deserved.

He was the one that got away. As cliché as it sounded, it was the best way to describe the man who gave him something so real and raw. Something, he is not sure he will ever find again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one last story before this story ends, but the universe of Jeonghan and Seungkwan does not end after Chapter 5. I'm planning of posting short stories or one shots featuring the characters I mentioned in this AU. They won't be direct sequels, just stories explaining the little events or details I mentioned in the past chapters.


	5. The end of it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After procrastinating on this for so long, I finally finished it. This story has taken many twists and turns I'm not so proud of and might edit it later but for now enjoy the end of this inconsistent AU also a few words:
> 
> 1\. Not all happy endings begin with a yes.  
> 2\. Thanks for participating in the polls I made when I first began writing this chapter.  
> 3\. The end does not always need to mean the end of something, but it can also be a way to a new beginning.

If only he had been enough, if only things worked out the way they should have. If only they had just continued being that perfect couple, maybe they would not be heading to their final court meeting in separate vehicles.

_If only, if only._

After months of back and forth discussions with their lawyers and plenty of paperwork, it was all finalized and settled. From that gloomy Monday morning onwards, Jeonghan was officially a divorcee and all Mingyu would be was a mistake he’ll regret for the rest of his life.

The marriage was doomed from the start, everyone saw it coming. The subtle disagreements, the cold aura surrounding the couple, the lack of warmth in their words. Everyone knew where their marriage was headed, but neither of them wanted to believe it.

Mingyu was a large plot twist in Jeonghan’s long and twisty life story. He was the unexpected oasis that came along after a long period of grief, pain, and pure sadness. In the beginning, everything fell right into place. The sun on his end of the world seemed to have been so much brighter, the skies a much brilliant blue, and his heart lifted from any pain he had felt during the past two years.

Their relationship as boyfriends looked so ideal and romantic. They reminded many of the typical rom-com pairs that would go on spontaneous dates or made the most mundane of activities so enjoyable.

It made Jeonghan smile then. Now, it remained a bitter memory that brought guilt instead of joy.

The feeling was more prominent as he watched Mingyu from a far. He looked very stressed and angry, much like Jeonghan. He’s eyes were bloodshot red, his cheeks were caked with tears, and his hair was in a mess after having ran his hands through it as the whole process went on. The very scene sent more bullets of regret and guilt through his heart.

After watching him leave the court alone, Jeonghan realized that even starting a relationship with Mingyu back then was not the right thing to do. It never was. Not only did he break his heart, he also deprived Mingyu of the right to happiness, the right to a true, everlasting love that they both just weren’t destined to have.

Jihoon knew right from the start that Jeonghan’s new relationship with his new co-worker was more of a mistake than it was a blessing. Yes, Jeonghan did indeed love the man and the man did so as well, but Jihoon knew that Mingyu deserved someone who loved him whole not in pieces. Someone who viewed him as a partner in life, not a guide to life. Mingyu, who would have sacrificed his life just for the sake of the stubborn skinny male, deserved someone who saw past the painful heartache the past brought and the loneliness that prompted the worst of many bad decisions.

He tried to reason with Jeonghan over coffee one afternoon, just two days before Mingyu proposed.

“Are you sure he’s the one?” Jihoon asked out of concern, “Are you sure this is the man you absolutely, truly love because I sure as heck know that he is not?!”

Jeonghan sighed. “Yes, he is Ji, he is most definitely! There is no one else in this world that I want to be Seungkwan’s other father and my partner for the rest of my life more than Mingyu.”

Jihoon couldn’t help but glare at his brother. This was a stupid move on his part, very stupid. While Jeonghan and Mingyu were indeed very much in love, it just wasn’t the type of love that would prompt you to marry someone. His brother was not ready for this level of commitment and he certainly has not met the one.

The frustrated male ran a hand through his hair, the sun reflecting off the golden ring on his left ring finger. Jeonghan smiled at the sight. “I want what you have with Yoongi, Jihoon. I want a wonderful, loving marriage like yours and build a nice family while we continued to grow as one.”

“You can have it one day, Han, just not _with him_.”

If only he had listened, if only he had said no two days later when Mingyu was on one knee begging for his hand in marriage.

_If only, if only._

Mingyu did not understand how it could have all gone wrong. Their relationship had it all. There was love, there was passion, there was trust. They had mutual interests and similar tastes. They were good friends, very good friends before they took the jump and started becoming more than just drinking buddies every Friday. He was so sure that Jeonghan would be the last face he’d see on his deathbed he had purchased a diamond ring the moment Jeonghan agreed to a first date.

So why, why did it all disappear?

Why did he now have to live in a studio apartment with room for barely one? Why did he suddenly have to go from being a proud father and husband to a lonely bachelor in the big city? Why does his husband, actually ex-husband, had a guilty look on his face but a stone-cold stare as he watched him sign the documents? Why did he need to explain to an angry and confused Seungkwan that he was going to leave their life? Why, he asked the heavens as if they knew the answer, why did love betray me like this?

Looking back at it all now, in his car on the way to his new home, he saw the painful truth. He saw how what used to just be misunderstandings to him were signs he should have looked into. The little arguments done with the condescending tone they would use on each other, the lack of sparks during intimate moments, the disappearance of what used to be a tight bond between them.

While in many ways they were indeed compatible, they were also many worlds apart. It was not something one could ever explain, but simply put, they just weren’t meant to be.

When the divorce was finalized, Jeonghan had one last request for Mingyu before they officially parted ways.

_“Can you to still be Seungkwan’s second father?”_

It was a request Mingyu did not have to think twice to say yes to.

Despite Seungkwan never actually being his adopted son (he never got around to organizing the necessary papers), Mingyu loved the boy like he was his own flesh and blood. The child had a charm most 12-year-olds lived without. A talent and love for singing mix with his passion and sweet smile, the pre-teen was someone Mingyu was proud to call his son. It saddened him to think that he wouldn’t be around anymore to see him grow into the man he was going to be.

His son. His. Or at least, who could have been his.

In Seungkwan’s head, he was living the perfect life. There was nothing in this world that could have compared to the sort of happiness he felt watching his family grow from a duo into a trio during that beautiful ceremony his parents called a wedding. Their union was the greatest gift he had received at the age of nine, something he joyously declared once all the festivities were over. 

In his mind, his Papa and new Daddy completed the sort of life he had been dreaming of. There were now two pairs of eyes that woke him up from bed, two sets of kisses every night before he was tucked in, double the amount of presents (quadruple if you counted all their other family and friends) during special occasions and holidays, and a lot more laughter and a lot more hugs. There was less judgement from his peer’s parents and no more questions from a nosy teacher as to why his Papa chose to be single when he was such an incredible man.

Seungkwan was oblivious. While he was basking in the joy this new dynamic has brought, he had not noticed how his parents seemed to have been sleeping separately. The many arguments they would have disguised as normal conversations. The heavy, tense atmosphere that constantly surrounded them all. The little signs of the pending doom this new family was going to face.

Jeonghan loved Mingyu. He was sweet, gentle, and caring. He had all the aspects of the ideal husband Jeonghan wanted, and there was no one else but him he could ever love after the terrible loss two to three years prior.

Mingyu loved Jeonghan. A fact he confirmed after six months of drinking beers and eating fried chicken with Jeonghan. A fact cemented into his mind after their very first date. Something that eventually led him to the amazing little boy he knew and loved.

Their relationship had it all, the love, the spark, the trust. However, once those silver bands went on their fingers and the marriage license was secured, the same fiery love they once had fizzled out into ashes. Long gone, never to return. As painful as it was, it was also hauntingly freeing for both of them.

 

\---

 

A man with a tall stature and a beret on his head, sat on a bench and observed his surroundings with keen eyes. It had been years since Seongcheol had last set foot in the suburbs. Compared to the hustle and bustle of the big city, it was more peaceful and serene, something he had definitely needed.

He picked through his old satchel for his pen and notebook. A few words and ideas have come to mind, it would be a shame to lose them now. Once he got a hold of his red notebook, he wasted no time jotting down the paragraphs, conversations, and lines he had in mind. A new story was forming and he was more than excited for it.

Just as he was planning out a good character, a quiet voice broke through his thoughts. It was low, but he can sense the excitement in it. The man turned to the source and was surprised to see a young boy, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

“Ooh, are you a writer? Can I see what you’re writing? It looks exciting!” The boy tried to peer through his big hands that engulfed the tiny red notebook in such a tight grip. Seongcheol hesitated for a bit. The beginnings of a new novel were always something he kept private. However, the little boy was convincing.

“Um, actually, - “

“Yoon Seungkwan, what did Papa tell you about pestering strangers?” Said a tall male with a stern glare.

Seungkwan turned to him, fear and annoyance evident on his face, “Um, not to do it.”

“Exactly, now go and apologize to him.” He pushed the boy towards the man with the beret who gave him a kind smile. The pre-teen muttered a quick apology, with an eyeroll or two, before turning to his father for confirmation.

The man simply nodded before pushing him away towards the nearby playground. The adults sat on the bench silent, neither seem to want to utter a single word. Seongcheol gave him a quick smile before returning to the world of Fiction. The man remained uneasy.

“Hey,” uttered his new companion after a few minutes of silence, “How about I invite you to have dinner with us at our house? As an apology for having a nosy kid?”

Seongcheol laughed at him and the reddish tint on his cheeks. “You don’t need to, he was just curious, and did no harm, really!”

“No, I insist. I think you should come over tonight, please?”

The man looked desperate, it seemed to mean something more but Seongcheol chose not to read between the lines. He agreed to the invitation which had the stranger’s face light up like a light bulb. It was very cute and Seongcheol would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a gentle tug on his heart. The strange man scribbled his address down before leaving him behind to catch up to his son.

A small smile crept up his face as he watched the duo walk away hand in hand. This new town seemed not so mundane now after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! The first part of this series is done. And, yes it was not exactly how I pictured it ending. And it is definitely inconsistent uwu. 
> 
> I felt like this was the way to end it as it will open many doors for stories about Jeonghan and Seungkwan. I also have a story for Jihoon and Yoongi in mind as well as ideas for a whole other SVT kid universe with another member taking the lead.
> 
> Thanks for all the support! Sending love to the people who left me kudos, bookmarked the story, or even just read it! It meant alot and getting more than 1k hits was surprising but super amazing!
> 
> Anyway, refer to my socials below for any requests, questions, violent reactions, or a quick chat!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter if you want to say hi or something:  
> @yeoyeo_twt
> 
> Ask me questions on CuriousCat:  
> @yeoyeo_twt


End file.
